love will find a way
by sesshomarusmate54
Summary: Jack needs Christine and her friends help stop Beckett and Norrington from getting the heart of Davy Jones. It's up to Christine and friends to get the heart and use it for good instead of for evil. Will Christine choose to free the piracy race?
1. Chapter 1 the compass

A twist of an adventure

Ch.1

Sheena, Emily, and I were just watching our favorite movie: "Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest" We were having fun, watching the tension fill in our souls, and laughing at Jack when he was chased by the Hannibal's.

"Man, Will Turner is so much hotter than Jack Sparrow, Em" Sheena replied to Emily, while sighing dreamily about him. She said to Sheena," I'll dream that I will sail away with him in the Caribbean forever."

Suddenly, the remote turned itself into Jack's compass, and it started to spin wildly. It suddenly pointed to me. I gaped and said, "Holy crap." I walked slowly towards the compass. Suddenly when I touched it, my friends and I saw an ocean blue portal in front of us.

I said to my friends," Guys, I hear someone calling my name through there." They looked at me as if I was insane. Then, I saw someone coming out of the portal. It asked us," Ye comin' in or not, loves? It was...


	2. Chapter 2 help him

I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, but if I did own the movie, I make Davy Jones kill Calypso.( cause I hate the way she flirts with will turner and if there people out their feel gross about it, then

* * *

Ch.2

It was Captain Jack Sparrow .He walked towards to me and said to me," I need help to find the heart of Davy Jones, and get it away from Beckett… and Norrington." Suddenly, he took Emily's hand, brought it to his lips, and kissed it. "Who is this beauty?"

Her face turned beet red, and replies," I'm Emily; this is Christine, and Sheena." Jack came towards me then, and saw his compass in my hands. He told me," Ye are the only one who can help him, Christine. You have the power to change him"

Jack caught me before I hit the floor, my friends called my name, and all went black.

* * *

There. ch.2 done. Ch.3 will be coming in soon. Feel free 2 review.


	3. Chapter 3 seeing her

again I don't own the Pirates. Hopefully, this ch. will be long. sesshomarusmate54

* * *

Ch.3 see her (Christine's P.O.V.)

I awoke to the sounds of gulls & felt the spray of the sea upon my face. I was laying on comfy bed, I sat up, looking around

the room. I see my friends crowding around me, including Jack. I asked,"Where am I? On second thought,where are we?"

Jack answers," We 'r on the Black Pearl, and welcome to the Caribbean, Christine. " I was so very close to yell at him,"_What the _

_hell do you mean by that!! If I don' t get us back home, you are soooooo going to kill you!!_" But I couldn't because Sheena

will look at me that I grown three heads, and Emily will murder me if I yell at him like that, so I didn't say anything.

I walked outside of the ship, giving a tour by Jack, showing me the in and out on the Black Pearl. He told Em,Sheen, and I

that we are going to see Tia Dalma about finding the key of Davy Jones and getting us pirates clothes to blend in the Piracy

world.

I see Sheena, talking to Will Turner about stuff that I really don't want to know. Then, Emily is talking to Jack, about his

adventures, and it goes on forever and forever. As for me, I was watching the ocean crashing against the ship, thinking about

what Jack said earlier that I have to help Davy Jones. I trying to think why would he want help and how come I am the power to

help him? A hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality and I turned around, It was Jack, said to me,"Christine, we 'r here."

I nodded and I got in the boat with Sheena, Will, Mr.Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti (who are rowing the boat to Tia Dalmas) As

we are being rowed to her hut, Will asks Mr.Gibbs," Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" He answers," Well, if you believe

such things, there's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones. A monstrous creature with giant tentacles that'll suction

your face clean off, and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness. The Kraken. They say the stench of its breath is..."

he shudders, then continues," Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green Earth is the roar of the Kraken and the

reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses. If you believe such things." Will asks," and the key will spare him that?" He

answers," Well, that's the very question Jack wants answered, bad enough even to go visit _her_." Will asks,"_her?_" Gibbs

said,"Aye" We were stopped at the hut and Jack stepped onto the small hut. He reassures to everyone," No worries,

mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are...were...have been...before..." Gibbs said

to him," I'll watch your back" Jack replies,"It's me front I'm worried about." Gibbs said to Will," Mind the boat." Will said to

Ragetti, "Mind the boat." Ragetti said to Pintel, "Mind the boat." Pintel said to Marty,"Mind the boat." Marty said to Parrot

A.K.A Cotton,"Mind the boat."

When Jack enters the small house, a woman looks up, smiling and said,"Jack Sparrow." He replies,"Tia Dalma." She

said," I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day." She turns to Will and said,"You, have a touch

of Destiny about you,"William Turner." He asks her," You know me?" She smiles at Will," You want to know

her." referring to Sheena, she was blushing bright red. Tia looks at me, then walks towards me and has her hand placed

on my right cheek than, reassures me,"My dear girl, it 'ill be alright." drops her hand, walking back to her table while the

other follows her. She sits back down. Tia glares at Jack saying to him," you know, I demand payment." He answers,"I

brought payment." He took the bird cage, which it contained the monkey and saids,"There an undead monkey. Take that."

Tia looks at the animal and unlocks the cage. Gibbs complained that it took long to catch that. She said,"The payment is

fair." Will went down to business and said to Tia," We're looking for this." lays down the picture of the key continues "and

what it goes to." Tia said cockly to Jack," Ah, Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants! Or do you know, but are loathe

to claim it as your own? Your key go to a chest. And it's what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?" and continues,"You

know of Davy Jones, yes? A man of the sea, a great sailor. Till he run afoul of that which vex all men." Will asks her,"what

vexes all men?" she just said," What indeed." Gibbs asks," the sea." Pintel asks too,"Sums." Ragetti said also,"The

dichotomy of good and evil." Everyone looks at him as if he has grown two heads. I snapped," A woman." rolling my eyes

the fact those three guys are so stupid. Tia smiles at me and continues her story," A woman. he 'ell in love." Gibbs

interrupted her story," No, no, no, no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with." Tia snaps at him," Same story, different

versions, and all are true. It was a woman as changing, harsh, and untamable as the sea. Him never stop loving her. But

the pain it cause him was too much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die." Will asks her,"What exactly did he put

into the chest?" She smiles sadly and answers," Him heart." and continues," It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting

joy life brings, and so him carve out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key, he keep

with him at all times. Will stood up from his seat and almost growls at Jack," You knew this." Jack answers," I did not I

didn't know where the key was, but now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you

go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, eh?" about to walk out the door, but Tia tells him," Let me see your

hand." Jack walked back to her unwraps the cloth on his left hand and it reveals the black spot. The Three yelped,"The

black spot." Jack said to everyone,"My eyesight's good as ever, just so you know." I see em and sheen already got

dressed. I saw Sheena dressed almost as Will is now except she reveals some of the shoulder she has more weapons

than he has, Emily too, dressed like Jack also except showing some skin on her legs. Tia walks towards me and tells me to

get change in the back room, I nodded and entered the room to get change. When I was done, I walked out of the room,

then looked at the mirror and I gasped. I look like a beautiful gypsy. I saw a black skirt that goes up to my lower thighs,

the red and white top I'm wearing is like Elizabeth's except it reveals my tummy and some top part of my breast. There is

an crab locket on my neck, then a golden earring on my right ear. I looked down and I'm wearing ballet flats on. I turned

around and Tia told me the necklace will protect me from Davy Jones and crew wraths. I walked back to my friends. Tia

came back from the room I was in with a jar full of dirt. She told jack," Davy Jones cannot make port, cannot step on land

but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, so you will carry land with you." She gives the dirt to

Jack, then he said in a weird tone,"Dirt. This is a jar of the dirt." She replies,"Yes. If you don't want it, give it back." Jack

gripped it tighter to his chest,"No" She smiles," Then it's helps" Will said to Tia," It seems we have a need to find the Flying

Dutchman." She sits down then grabs the crab claws and whispers," A touch of Destiny" then throws them to the table,

showing us where is Davy Jones.

* * *

There finally done for this Ch. 3. I'm going to write the next chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 4 the Flying Dutchman

_**Hello fellow readers!! I hope everyone enjoys their great summer so far. **_

_**Hey Davy, care to do the disclaimer? **_

_**Davy: (Growls at me) No. **_

_**Davy, do it now or I will turn your ship into a girls ship cause I can and I will.**_

_**Davy: (Grumbles) sesshomarusmate54 does not own The Pirates of the Caribbean, or me.**_

_**Please read and review everybody!!**_

* * *

Ch.4 The Flying Dutchman

In the stormy weather, beyond the rocks, Jack and the crew looks at the scuttled ship on those rocks. Will Turner turns to

face Jack and asks,"Thats the Flying Dutchman?" From what I can tell, Jacks face looked so comical. Before we got to our

destination, Will gave me a sword which he stole off from Jack,and Jack taught me to sword fight even fighting dirty as well.

Will shrugs and turned back,"She doesn't look much." Jack said to him," Neither do you. Do not understate her." Jack glance

at Gibbs then, elbowed him. Mr. Gibbs grunts,"must afoul of th e reef." Jack then asks will and I,"Whats your plan?" I

answered,"We row over, search the ship until we find your fing key. We will cut down anyone in our path." He smiled,"I

like it. Simple and easy to remember" Emily teasingly asks," can't wait to see your boyfriend?" Blushing red on my cheeks, I

glared deadly at her. She said," I'm sorry, Chris. I just don't want you to die young." Sheena came to the picture and

said,"Em, stop torturing her. Thats my job." then said to me reassuringly," Chris, your going to be fine, and be careful there

with Jones."

Will and I got in the row boat, then before we took off, Jack yelled at us,"Hey, if you do get captured , just say 'Jack

Sparrow sent us to settle his debt.' It might save your lives." Ragetii(?) yelled at us," Bon voyage!" Laughing manically at

us. Half way to the destroyed ship, I saw all the ship lights turned out. I figured Jack would be a coward to face Davy Jones

ship and himself as well. Will and I climbed out out the row boat, then, will found a almost dead crew man pulling the pulley

desperately. walking towards him, Will said to him,"There's no use. You've run aground." The man mutters to me,"No.

Beneath us. Foul breath." Just then, we heard something splashed behind us. I ran to the body, turning it over to see the

face, but when I saw was the face, I yelped by the sight of it. Suddenly, in front of us, the _real _Flying Dutchman appeared out

out of the dark ocean. Somehow I know we are doomed. I hear a gruff voice,"Down on your marrow bones and pray." then

began to sword fight with will. As for me, well... I tried to fight them off, but one of the crew grabs my waist, and neck. I saw

will dunking his sword in the barrel then hits it on his lantern causing the sword to be in flames. Will was yelling at them,"Get

back! get back!" One the crewmen that will slashed, dropped dead along with the nasty of goops of dead fish inside him. It

was completely gross. Will was knocked out by a hammer head shark with his right hand. Evil laughter is all hear then

some crewmen noticed me and said," Put her with the rest of the crew." They dragged me next to the will. Then I

thought,'**Whats going to happen now?'**

* * *

Here you are, people of the world. Thats it for this chapter. Hope you enjoy your days. Oh, Davy, come here so I can how are

fitting in the clothes i make you try on.

Davy:**_I hate ye.(comes out with a jack sparrow costume.)_**

Sesshoumarumate54:_sorry if everybody had to see that. Got to go._**(Running from Davy.)**


	5. Chapter 5 Davy Jones

**Hey, everyone. How is everyone's summer?** **(interrupted by the Jack, Will, and Davy, yelling at each other.) **

**Me: SHUT THE FUDGE UP, ALL OF YOU!! **

**Jack: Sheesh. all women are like that. **

**Me: (kicking him on the shin. hard.) Zip it, jack.**

**Me: Ok, guys, disclaimer time!!**

**(The pirate men groans.) **

**Me:(Gives them death glares and holding Davy's chest hostage)**

**Will, Jack, Davy: Sesshomarusmate54 doesn't own the POTC and never will.**

**Me: enjoy the story. ( then chases them to kill them,)**

* * *

Ch. 5 Davy Jones

I was on my knees with now awake Will, and the wounded crew. I hear a heavy thumping on board, Turning to my left, I see

him, Davy Jones in the flesh. I felt my heart thumping roughly in my chest, and a gruff voice said," Five men and one woman

still alive, the rest have moved on." Davy walks limply to a bloody, shaken man. I look Davy's features from head to toe, (or

to some people crab foot.) His hat looked like devil horns, his blue eyes are so beautiful, its captivating. Instead of a real

beard, he has tentacles for a beard and it curls slightly on his shirt , his coat on his right is on while his left just hung loosely.

His right hand is same as his beard, but big as will's hand. Davy's left hand is a crab, his right foot is human, but his left foot

is a crab leg. His shirt is pure black, and I can see he doesn't have a nose, but a sciope(?) on his left side of the face is his

nose. Davy said to a bloody sailor," Do you fear death? Do you fear the dark abyss?" the man nods franticly(?) Davy

continues,"All your deeds left bare, all your sins punished? I can offer you an escape." The guy with the cross necklace

said,"Don't listen to him." Davy turned, and said, "Do you not fear death?" The man said," I'll take my chances." " To the

depths." Davy said with a smirk, nodding one his crew to dump him in the ocean. Will turned away as I did also. Another

yelled at Davy," Cruel blighter!" He said," Life is cruel. Why should the afterlife be any different?" He turned to the sailor

that he was talking to earlier. "Join my crew, and postpone the judgment. One hundred years before the mast. Will ye

serve?" The man said,"I-I will serve."

Satisfied, Davy turned to us then said," you are neither dead or dying. What is your purpose here?" Will was going to

answer him, but I answered," Jack Sparrow sent us here to settle his debt." Davy's glance turned from Will to me then

asks," What is your purpose here?" Will answers him," Jack Sparrow... sent us to settle his debt." I felt my hands are tied

behind me, growling at the crew behind me,"Hey creep face let go or I'll shove a red hot poker up in your ass." The cursed

crew who is ignoring me, roughly pushed me to Davy. He grabs my neck, pulling me closer to him. He said," Did he now?

I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer." He turns his head and looked out into the darkness. I knew Jack is so dead.

Suddenly we are in front of Jack, the crew and my friends. Davy's crew holds the them hostage. Davy said to Jack," You

have a debt to pay. You have been Captain of the Black Pearl for 13 years. That was our agreement-uh." Jack

said,"Technically, I was only captain for 2 years, then I was viciously mutinied upon." Davy snaps at him," Then you were a

poor captain, but a captain nonetheless. Have you not introduce yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?" The

crew laughs heartily. Jack turns to in front of Davy, then said, " You've got my payment. Two souls to serve on your

ship...they're already over there." I sneered at Jack," Jack, You better get us out of this mess." Davy use his one of his

tentacle beard to cover my mouth, preventing me to say anything, then said, " Two souls doesn't equal to another." Jack

exclaims,"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price." Davy questioned

jack,"price?" popping his lips. Jack asked ,"Just how many do you think my soul is worth?" Davy's grasp on my waist slightly

tightens then pondered," 100 souls. 3 days." Jack flashes a grin," You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy, and give

me back the girl, I'll get started, right off." walking away from him, but stopped by maccus ( hammerhead shark.) Davy said,"

I keep the boy and the girl. A good faith payment. That only you 98 more to go." Panicking, I tried to free the binds, but

Davy growls in my ear," I wouldn't do that, girl." Quickly, I stopped. Jack said, " Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble,

heroic, terrific soprano, worth at least four, maybe three and a half? And did I mention, he's in love? With a girl. Due to be

married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half a cruel as actually allowing them to be joined

in holy matrimony. Eh?"

Davy didn't buy his words and said," I keep the boy and the girl. 98 souls. But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this?

Can you condemn an an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?" He

answers,"Yep. I'm good it. Shall we seal it in blood? I mean ink?" Davy grabs his hand to seal the black spot," Three days." I

felt a pressure on my neck, and I slipped in the world of darkness.

* * *

**Me:** **Guys, what are doing now?**

**Will, Jack, and Davy: nothing just a surprise for you (smiling innocently at me.)**

**Me: K, guys. But I want to know. **

**Davy: guys, lets show her. ( they revealed a tied up Beckett on the pole.) **

**Me: aww, guys, that's so nice. Can I dress him up?**

**Davy: Yes.**

**Me: YAY!! Hey, Beckett. Do you know who I 'am? I'm your worst nightmare. Mwhahaha.**

**Beckett: nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!**

**Me: Please read and review.**


End file.
